goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess Sofia gets Grounded for Gigantic Infinity
Transcript *Sofia walks to the video store scheming *to: Princess Sofia at the video store scheming *Princess Sofia: "Hi, can I have Monsters University on DVD please?" *Video Store Manager: "OK, here you go." *Warren: "Thank you." *to: Warren at home in the living room sitting on the couch *Warren: "Now that I have got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, it's time for me to watch it." *Minutes Later *Warren: "That was an awesome movie!" *walks into the living room *Alan: "Hi, Warren, I'm back from work." *is angry *Alan: "Wait a minute! What movie did you buy?" *Warren: "I bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD" *confiscates the Monsters, Inc. DVD *Alan: "Warren Cook! That movie is made by Disney! You're banned from everything made by Disney! That is absolutely it! You are grounded for gigantic infinity! I will take this DVD back to the video store!" *Sophie the Otter is in her houseboat on her computer *Sophie the Otter: "Oh no! Another Warren fan! I am so mad! I must go straight to Warren's house right away!" *Alan and Warren are in the living room *Alan: "Because you got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, I will be putting a diaper on you." *Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dad, how old do you think I am? I'm 17 years old, and I'm too old for diapers. Come on!" *Alan: "I don't care, Warren. I have the right to put a diaper on you and that is final!" *puts a diaper on Warren *Warren: "Ow! That diaper is throbbing me!" *Alan: "I don't care! You will no longer use the toilet anymore. You must use your diaper instead! And I will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet. Now it's time to call Sophie the Otter and her friends. They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard! Let's go, Warren." *minutes later, everyone is outside *Alan: "Warren, you have a lot of visitors to see." *Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter, also known as PB&Jotterisnumber1. I really hate it when you do bad stuff like making fake VHS openings and buying Disney stuff without permission." *misternintendoking: "This is me misternintendoking. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD when you weren't supposed to get it." *Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629, I am so mad with you still buying Disney stuff." *Charlie Kowalski: "I am Charlie Kowalski. I can't stand your attitude anymore!" *Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. Monsters Inc. is made by Disney. You aren't supposed to buy Disney DVDs because you are still grounded." *DavidtheAnimationGuy: "DavidtheAnimationGuy here. You started to get as other users." *JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. I heard that you bought a Disney item again." *TheTailsGirls Jade: "My name is The TailsGirls Jade. I can't stand you always doing back stuff on YouTube." *louielouie95: "I am louielouie95. You need to learn your lesson about not buying any Disney stuff while grounded." *BrandontheMovieGuy: "I am BrandontheMovieGuy. You are still banned from stuff made by Disney." *Anthonyg3281: "Hi, my name is Anthonyg3281. How dare you buy that Monsters, Inc. DVD!" *Calebcomedian: "This is Calebcomedian. I have come to punish you, you bad boy!" *RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. You shouldn't have bought Monsters Inc. on DVD. Why did you disobey us." *Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Hey, Barney here. You must watch my show instead of Disney because you are a baby." *KawaiiSugarbunny: "This is KawaiiSugarbunny. I can't believe you bought Monsters Inc. on DVD when you were told not to." *Mrlegofan404: "My name is Mrlegofan404. I told you you have lost your memories about Disney forever. You may have broken the rules." *AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. I have come back to punish you for the fourth time." *VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 is back. You started to defy your punishments again." *amsalley94: "My name is amsalley94. I still do not like being a Warren fan." *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "This is me Leopald Slikk. I can't stand you blocking me on YouTube." *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "My name is Ronald Rameriez. I hope you die one day" *TheSuperBaxter: "TheSuperBaxter here. You should also know that you are strictly forbidden to purchase anything made by Disney." *Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw. You are bad student of mine. Tomorrow you will have lots of homework." *Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike. I will give you more detentions every day." *Super Patrick: "The Super Patrick is back. I have had it with you behavior." *HiddenintheBasement: "This is me HiddenintheBasement. You weren't supposed to buy Monsters Inc. on DVD, but you did anyway." *MaxWalson2: "My name is MaxWalson2. You are still not allowed to see Muppets Most Wanted in theaters." *KingBWings: "Hey, KingBWings here. Next time, you must follow the rules about not making fake VHS openings or being a Disney fan." *Joseph Slaty: "Joseph Slaty has returned. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD without permission." *Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are still banned from everything made by Disney." *WeHateWarrenCook: "This is me WeHateWarrenCook. You should've thought about not buying a Disney movie from the video store." *FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. You weren't supposed to get a Disney DVD while grounded." *PurpatMetaKnight2000:"Hey, PurpatMetaKnight2000 here. You will never touch any Disney stuff ever again. And if you do so, you will die." *Josh09pps: "This is me Josh09apps. I hope you don't make fake VHS openings ever again." *SamLarfield: "My name is SamLarfield. I am very angry that you bought Monsters Inc. on DVD after you were told not to get it." *Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "Momo YouMookSaidTimon here yet again. Don't you ever think about downloading anything made by Disney ever again." *TacoComedian: "I am TacoComedian. I can't believe bought a Disney movie that you shouldn't have done." *TheHeatherFan2002: "I am the TheHeatherFan2002. I have had it with your childish attitude!" *Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. I called every Disney store manager in the world and told them to ban you from entering any Disney stores." *Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "I am Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! Mein gott. You will never think or daydream about Tinkerbell ever again." *Julia Bayne: "My name is Julia Bayne. I don't want you buying any Disney items from any stores ever again." *Carlos Webshooter: "Carlos Webshooter here. You weren't allowed to buy Monsters Inc. on DVD because it was made by Disney." *57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV is back. You have lost trips to a Disney Thanksgiving Parade in Orlando, Florida this year as well." *RocketPowerGal24: "This is RocketPowerGal24. I can't stand your behavior anymore." *CodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am CodytheGoAnimateFan2002. You weren't allowed to get Monsters Inc. on DVD while you are still grounded." *Christan Adams: "My name is Christan Adams. I do hope you stop being a Disney fan." *Rainbow Dash: "I am Rainbow Dash. I hope you start liking My Little Pony." *Slim Wario: "Slim Wario has returned. Once more, you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your life" *WigglesWorld: "Hey, WigglesWorld here. I hope you learned you lesson someday. Start liking The Wiggles." *Avromps1999: "I am Avromps1999. I checked YouTube, and I became a Warren fan that I don't like!" *Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I don't like you collecting anything Disney related." *HeroesYes VilliansNo: "This is HeroesYes VilliansNo. I hope you stop liking Disney one day." *MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. I am banning from anything made by Disney. What do you think about that?" *Steve Burns: "This is Steve Burns the Blue's Clues host. You need to pay attention to me and Blue's show and not Disney." *Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You are still prohibited to think about Disney characters." *Joey King: "Hey, Joey King here. Me and my boyfriend are so mad at you. You will only have memories on Just Dance games. This does not count on Just Dance Disney Party, JDDP is made by Disney." *Warren: "Come on, Joey. All Just Dance games are made by Ubisoft." *Joey King: "SILENCE! Justdancingsamuel, can you give him JD 1, 2, 3, 4, 2014 and 2015?" *accepts it *Joey King: "And Warren, Prince Ali is a Disney song, and I contacted Ubisoft, and they have replaced it with The Big Big Bang. You will lose your memories about Disney forever, or until you are not grounded." *Alan: "That was a big saying there, let's move on now, I think you have said enough." *Wreck It Ralph: "My name is Wreck It Ralph. And you know what, I will wreck all your YouTube accounts and Disney movies." *Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You will be liking my franchise from now on." *Queen Lanolin: "It is I, Queen Lanolin. You will have memories captured by non Disney companies from now on." *Coulden Pettit: "And last but not least, I am Coulden Pettit. You will have no business making fake VHS openings and liking Disney movies." *Mrs. Shaw: "Warren, this will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your natural born life." *louielouie95: "That's correct, Warren. You are wearing a diaper forever. And you are grounded for gigantic infinity." *DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I agree with louielouie95. And your punishments are.....No computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney World Parks, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney videos, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, no Disney toys, no ice cream, no candy, no soda, no dessert, no fast food places, and further more! And you will forget your memories captured by Disney." *TheTailsGirls Jade: "As a punishment, I will shrink you to a size of 12 months old instead of 17 years old." *BrandontheMovieGuy: "Start!" *Warren: (shrinking) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (now speaking in Shy Girl voice from now on) "I'm sorry for buying Monsters Inc. on DVD." *Slippy V: "You will stay as a baby forever! This means wearing diapers, preschool, children's shows, baby stuff, and baby food as well." *Calebcomedian: "And you will also be forced to watch prime time shows and cartoons not made by Disney like The X Files, The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, 1 vs. 100, The Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokemon, Sonic X, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Almost Naked Animals, The Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr, Steven Universe, 6Teen, Stoked, and others that aren't made by Disney. *AngryWalkthroughs: "You will only go to non Disney theme parks like Nickelodeon Universe, Cedar Point, Six Flags, Busch Gardens Williamsburg, DreamWorld, and Sesame Place from now on." *Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows like The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, and too many others not made by Disney." *Sophie the Otter: "You will even be forced to watch non-Disney films like An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Garfield 1 & 2, Bee Movie, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Horton Hears a Who, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Disaster Movie, Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, Twilight Saga, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Ice Age Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2, Pokemon: The First Movie, The Cat in the Hat, The Rugrats Movie, The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, and other non-Disney films." *Joseph Slaty: "You will also loose trips to Disney on Ice and Disney Live. You will only go to Sesame Street Live, Circus, other ice shows, and The Wiggles Concert from now on." *Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "You will even go to my live show from now on!" *BrandontheMovieGuy: "You will also be forced to play non Disney video games such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros., Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby's Return to Dreamland, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, PaRappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong Country, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island DS, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery 4, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox 64, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, E.T. for the Atari 2600, Crash Bandicoot, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Eye Toy, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Anubis II, Ninjabread Man, Balloon Fight, Smarties Meltdown, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Banjo-Kazooie, Flappy Bird, Tiny Wings, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Final Fantasy and other non-Disney video games. *Anthonyg3281: "You will also be forced to listen to non Disney music like Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Smash Mouth, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Abba, Emienem, Jay-Z, One Direction, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well. *Wallace: "You will be watching my films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." *DavidtheAnimationGuy: "That's right, Warren!" *mrlegofan404: "You will stay like a baby forever." *grows back from baby to teenager *Alan: "Now it's time for angry faces, Warren." *Warren: (now speaking in Brian voice) "No no no!" *(everyone gathers together and make angry faces at Warren). *Alan: "I would normally say go to your room right now. But instead, go to the computer office and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for tragedy." *to: Warren in the computer office watching TV crying *TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for Horrid Henry coming up next on CITV." *Warren: "It looks like I'm stuck in my diaper forever and I have to watch these primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney from now on. Can my life get any worse than this?" Category:Princess Sofia's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1